Autoclaved aerated concrete (AAC) or autoclaved cellular concrete (ACC), can be used for the production of building blocks made with fine aggregates, cement, and an expansion agent that causes the fresh mixture to rise like bread dough. Typically, in the factory, the material is molded and cut into precisely dimensioned units. The cured blocks or panels of autoclaved aerated concrete obtained thereafter can be joined with thin bed mortar.
Further information and definitions of Autoclaved aerated concrete (AAC) or autoclaved cellular concrete (ACC) are available for example by the European Autoclaved Aerated Concrete Association (EAACA)
Due to the chemical nature of the anhydride-based epoxy binder used according to the state of the art, up to now, the Reinforced Building blocks made of Autoclaved aerated concrete were not resistant to alkali and high operating temperatures. Concrete curing during the first 28 days is performed in a highly alkaline reaction medium with exothermic effect (up to 60° C.) which is a deleterious medium for physical-mechanical properties of composite material based on isomethyltetraphthalic anhydride (IMTGPA).